


Angry/ Stressed Reader x Raph

by Lonewolf4151



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf4151/pseuds/Lonewolf4151
Summary: Raph sees you Stressed out and tries to help.





	Angry/ Stressed Reader x Raph

Raph x Reader

 

This is a Raph x Reader where he helps you feel better after being upset.

 

It was Thursday afternoon, your day was shit. That pretty much summed up the whole day in one word. The only thing you were looking forward to at the end of the day was getting to see Raph; but luck was against you once again. Whenever you got to the lair it was silent save for Master Splinter meditating. So as quietly as you could you went to check Raph’s room not finding him. So next of course you headed to his workout room not seeing him in there either. Letting out a frustrated scream you pulled you hair up. You had never told Raph but you secretly loved to box.Grabbing your work out bag you left in the room you slip into some shorts and a loose tank top.After changing you walked over to the little counter that had the tape and the towels and bottles of water and began wrapping your hands before slipping on the boxing gloves. You did some quick stretches before stepping up to the bag getting into position. Taking a deep breath you began beating the life out of the bag going around hitting it’s “weak” points occasionally kicking it. Before you knew it you were sweating, you kept going channeling all the negative points of your day and plastering them onto the bag swinging harder than before. You were panting by the time two hands placed themselves on the sides of the swinging bag bringing it to a stop. “ Easy babe this bag can’t take all that it’s older than me” a gruff voice spoke snapping you out of your haze. You looked up and wiped your forehead with your arm; meeting green eyes. “I’m sorry I just had a rough day” you said quietly your throat dry from the exertion. Raph reached down and grabbed you arm pulling you to the weight bench making you sit. He then turned and grabbed a towel from nearby and a bottle of water handing it to you with a frown. “ Here drink up I don’t need you passing out on me or something” Raph said quietly. You nodded wiping the sweat from your face taking a swig if the water. “ Thank you Raph”, you said with a grin. He nodded before sitting in the floor in front of you. “Uh (y/n) that don’t look like your first time in the rink” Raph said his Brooklyn accent heavy. Whenever you met his eyes you could actually see the worry that they held behind them. You got off of the bench and sat in front of him putting your hands on his knees. His eyes traveled down to your hands before meeting yours. “ Raph, babe I do box but it’s only because my dad taught me. I’ve never fought in a rink I swear. Just with a bag hanging in the spare room”, softly placing your hands on his cheeks you lean in to kiss him. He meets your kiss halfway smiling,” God, (y/n) you scared me. Your my (n/n) and if anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d do”, whenever he said this his eyes never left yours. You nod and throw your hands around his neck in a tight embrace,” I’m sorry that I scared you Raph, but if anything I think I can hold my own”.  
Raph softly pushed you away and takes your hands slipping the gloves off and gently  
wrapping them. “ Well based on what I saw earlier I have no doubts about that Tiger” Raph said with a smirk. You smiled back and stood up,” Come on babe let’s go find some food”. Raph looked up still smiling as he stood and started following you out with and arm on your hips. He was so happy that he didn’t have to worry that much about you anymore. He also had a new since of pride every time he glanced at you for the rest of the night.

 

 

Okay guys I really hope you enjoyed it. I’m working on several right now and many will be posted soon. Please leave comments I love to read what you guys think🧡.


End file.
